The Night We Met
by LoveBadName
Summary: Les lettres d'une jeune femme à son âme.
1. Partie I

_**\- The Night We Met, Lettre N°1 :**_

 _LETTRE PREMIÈRE_

 _De Rachel à son âme._

 _À Yale, chambre numéro 6, dortoir 3._

Je n'ai séjourné qu'une journée à Colombus, j'ai pu visiter ce fameux musée d'histoire dont tu m'avais rapidement parlé au détour d'une conversation anodine. **_'' Je crois que je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi moi-même que dans ce musée !_** _**Tu verras, tu auras l'impression de revivre l'histoire de l'humanité ! ''**_ Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi enthousiaste. Et je n'avais jamais vu autant d'ossements réunis dans un seul lieu, mais tu m'as aussi dit que cela était totalement normal et que l'histoire était faite pour que l'on déterre les fantômes du passé... Oui. C'est vrai, alors je décrirai cette visite comme sympa. J'ai même eu la rapide impression de te sentir près de moi, prête à commenter chaque peinture, chaque ossement, chaque vases, chaque partie de notre Histoire.

Malheureusement, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps à accorder à ces ossements, car j'ai directement repris mon train pour me rendre à New-York. Kurt m'y attendait déjà. Ici c'est nouveau, tout est nouveau. Les gens, la ville, l'école. Ça change de Lima et Kurt m'assure avec un franc-parler, que je ne le lui connais pas, que cette ville est un des plus beaux endroits au monde. Je le crois. Mais je pense bien que tu n'en as rien à faire, il faut juste que je te le dise pour être polie et rester dans les normes de la cordialité.

Tu dois sûrement te plaire à Yale, il paraît que tu es une des meilleures élèves là-bas. L'histoire ça a toujours était ton truc. Est-ce que c'est vrai alors, dit-moi ?

Non. En fait, ne me le dis pas. Je suis certaine que tu es la meilleure.

Tu dois te douter que je ne t'envoie pas cette lettre juste pour parler étude et déménagement. Non, J'aimerais simplement que tu sache une chose : je ne sais toujours pas _pourquoi._ Alors pourrais-tu dans ton humble pensée, tenter de me donner une réponse fiable, correct, et sans mensonge ? Je t'en serais pour toujours reconnaissante si tu te donnes la peine de me le dire. Peut-être un jour, qui sait ? Pas moi en tout cas, mais je continuerai de faire comme-ci.

Et encore merci à toi d'être là depuis cette nuit.

 _De New-York, le 20_ _s_ _eptembre, 2012._


	2. Partie II

_**\- The Night We Met, Lettre N°2 :  
**_

 _LETTRE 2_

 _De Rachel à son âme._

 _À Yale, chambre numéro 6, dortoir 3._

J'ai rencontré ma professeure de danse hier, dans la matinée. Cassandra July. Beaucoup de rumeurs tournent autour d'elle, certaines disant que c'est une alcoolique tyrannique qui aime tout particulièrement rabaisser ses élèves. Certains élèves on même quittés NYADA à cause d'elle, d'après les rumeurs encore une fois. Alors oui, elle est sévère, mais je l'aime bien, ne me demande pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas te l'expliquer car moi-même, je n'en ai aucune idée.

Mais tu t'en fiches sûrement. Tant pis pour moi.

Oh, et j'ai rencontré un garçon dans mon cours de danse, Brody. Je l'aime bien lui aussi, il est gentil avec moi et reste très correct dans ses paroles et ses gestes. Kurt n'a rien dit à son propos, s'est peut-être bon signe, je n'en sais rien. J'ai cru comprendre que tu t'en sortais parfaitement bien à Yale, que tes résultats reflétaient ton travail et que ton investissement dans le club d'archéologie dépassait tes espérances, tu adores ce club apparemment. Mais je ne sais rien d'autre malheureusement pour moi.

Maintenant, j'aimerais partager avec toi un instant de mon sommeil. Mais je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de t'en parler, de t'en dévoiler les méandres…

Si, si j'ai le droit, de toute façon tu ne liras jamais cette lettre alors j'ai le droit de tout te dire.

Tu vas me trouver suffisamment bête voir même stupide, mais j'ai rêvé de nous hier soir. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en rappelles, mais moi si, et mes rêves aussi d'après ce que je comprends. Alors dis-moi chère âme, te rappelles-tu du 20 juin 2012 ?

Moi oui, peut-être trop d'ailleurs.

Je me souviens de ce jour avec une précision que je décrirai comme étant dégoûtante, exaltante, puissante, quoi que blessante dans son aire de meurtrière. Tu sais, l'être humain est captivant. Il garde en lui les plus beaux instants de sa vie. C'est absolument insondable comme caractéristique propre, et je remercie mes parents pour m'avoir mise au monde, – enfin je remercie surtout ma mère porteuse pour le coup -, je les remercie de m'avoir laissé grandir et engranger une panoplie de souvenir plus curieux les uns que les autres que je garde toujours en mémoire au jour d'aujourd'hui. Cependant, d'après mon expérience, je peux à coup sûre te dire que l'être humain cherche, au contraire, à oublier les plus mauvais moments de son existence. Ce genre d'instants qui t'ont fait pleurer par exemple, ou qui t'ont fait perdre la foi, peut-être.

Et c'est sûrement à cause de ces mauvais souvenirs que l'être humain souhaite oublier, que je ne me considère pas comme étant une humaine. Laisse-moi t'expliquer, s'il-te-plaît.

Je ne suis pas humaine car je veux absolument sauvegarder ce mauvais souvenir dans mon crâne, je ne veux pas qu'il s'envole, je veux qu'il reste, pour toujours. Si il s'avérait un jour qu'il ose disparaître, je peux t'assurer avec toute la détermination que je possède qu'il s'envolera en même temps que mes morceaux de cervelles, sur le mur du fond, la balle me craquelant le palais, ta silhouette rougie et mon coeur explosant en fissure. Alors non, je ne suis pas humaine. Je veux me souvenir de cette nuit. Je souhaite garder en mémoire cette nuit qui m'a déchirée le coeur, qui m'a étirée les tripes dans un enchaînement d'angoisse, de peur, de terreur, d'incompréhension, de mal-être, de peine intense, de cris stridents qui avaient fini par me briser les cordes vocales.

Je ne suis pas humaine, ou peut-être que si. Qui peut le savoir, encore une fois ? Toi, sûrement.

Je ne suis pas humaine et j'aime toujours autant rêver de cette nuit.

J'ai rêvé de ma perdition stupide à l'extérieur de ma maison, sur la terrasse précisément. Finn venait de déchirer, sans s'en rendre compte, le tableau préféré de Papa H. Je lui avais promis que je n'inviterais pas grand monde, seulement le Glee Club et quelques camarades de cours. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais nous étions bien trop nombreux. C'était le bordel, j'allais me faire engueuler le lendemain, j'en étais certaine.

( Je ne m'étais pas fait gronder, ils étaient tous trop concentrés sur toi pour le faire, alors merci. )

La terrasse était totalement vide contrairement au salon, à la cuisine, aux chambres, à la cave. Bref, il n'y avait que la terrasse pour m'accueillir.

Et ta voix.

J'en garde un souvenir très curieux. La première fois que je t'avais entendu parler, je t'avais détesté du plus profond de mon être. Ta voix ne portait que les traces des débilités d'adolescentes stupide. Tu ne portais pas une seule trace de bonté ou même d'humilité attachante, non. Puis je t'avais entendu chanté, j'avais allégée mon énervement en tentant de trouver une forme d'intelligence dans ton battement harmonieux. Et puis, par un moyen que je n'arrive toujours pas à déterminer, nous étions devenues amies. Alors ta voix s'était lentement transformée, tronquant son air de diablotin pour son air angélique. J'aimais ta voix du plus profond de mon être. C'est encore le cas aujourd'hui, et je ne me lasse pas d'écouter ta messagerie, ou de regarder le film qu'avaient fait mes parents du jour des Nationales.

J'aimais tellement ton grain de voix. Suave, doux. Il me calmait dans mes pires hystéries et m'emportait quand nous chantions un duo que je n'oublierais jamais.

J'aime ta voix, particulièrement depuis cette nuit, sur la terrasse de ma maison à Lima.

Mais là, je préfère te laisser tranquille. C'est un devoir qui m'importe énormément, je ne veux pas t'oublier dans des simplicités qui se trament dans mes souvenirs. Je tiens simplement à éparpiller cette nuit.

Je prie pour que tu oses poser tes yeux d'ambre sur cette lettre, je prie tous les jours pour ne pas te mentir, mais n'en parlons pas maintenant.

Je prie pour ma Chère âme au quotidien.

 _De New-York, le 24 septembre 2012._


	3. Partie III

_**\- The Night We Met, Lettre N°3 : **_

_LETTRE 3_

 _De Rachel à sa chère et tendre âme._

 _À Yale, chambre numéro 6, dortoir 3._

Je ne vais plus t'embêter avec le récit de mon quotidien, tu n'en as rien à faire et moi non plus. Mais je tiens tout de même à te dire que Santana a emménagée dans la colocation. Elle veut se changer les idées et les miennes dans son sillon, mais je n'en ai pas envie. D'après ce que je sais, tu te portes magnifiquement bien à Yale, ta mère est fière de toi. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Elle la toujours était et tu le sais au fond de toi, j'en suis certaine.

Hier soir j'ai osé regarder la vidéo que Will avait tourné lors du mariage de Burt et Carol. Tu t'en rappelles, n'est-ce pas ? Je t'en prie, dit-moi que tu t'en souviens… _Marry You_ restera pour moi l'une de nos plus belles prestations avec le groupe. Et c'est surtout l'une de _tes_ meilleures prestations. Le jour-même je n'avais pas fait attention à ta voix, je m'étais juste concentrée sur la mienne ainsi que celle de Finn. J'aurais dû t'écouter.

Maintenant je t'écoute tous les jours, surtout le soir avant de dormir. Ça me repose l'esprit et le coeur. Je rêve aussi, trop souvent, de toi et de ta voix. De cette nuit, précisément, mais tu t'en doutes encore.

J'étais sorti sur la terrasse prendre un bol d'air. Seule avec ta voix sur le côté gauche, comme annonciatrice de ce qui allait se passer cette nuit-la.

Finn avait toujours déchiré le tableau. Puck était toujours allongé sur le canapé à vomir ses tripes sur la moquette de mon salon. Tina dansait toujours avec Mick. Mercedes tentait encore de tanguer sans dommage en direction de la cuisine pour aller se chercher à boire. Kurt dansait avec Blaine – légèrement alcoolisé – et Matt si je me souviens bien, il s'amusait à faire tourner le fauteuil roulant de Artie autour d'une chaise. Brittany et Santana occupaient une chambre à l'étage ( j'ai appris bien plus tard que c'était la mienne ). Joe prêchait des morceaux de la bible, une bouteille de tequila en main. Rory dormait par terre. Sam parlait tout seul à un mur. Et les autres, tout les autres, peut-être même tout le lycée dansait joyeusement dans mon salon réduit en miette.

Moi, j'étais sur la terrasse. Toi, tu étais sur la terrasse aussi.

Je crois bien que ta robe était rouge. Dans mon rêve en tout cas, elle était rouge. J'aurais pu facilement la comparer au sang qui battait douloureusement mes tempes, mais je préfère à présent éviter ce genre de comparaison. C'est trop tôt, trop brusque, trop réelle peut-être bien.

Cette nuit-la je t'ai trouvée plus belle que n'importe quel autre jour, que n'importe quelle autre nuit. Tu resplendissais soigneusement accoudée à la rambarde en bois, fumant ta dernière cigarette de ta soirée. Je ne sais pas comment exprimer de façon correcte et respectueuse les sentiments qui m'ont assailli à cet instant. Mais je peux essayer de les retranscrire, de les rendre un peu plus réels pour toi, quand tu liras cette lettre :

Ma tête me tournait un peu, j'avais bu un shot de trop. Cependant, que je sois bourrée ou complètement sobre, je ne pouvais pas passer à côté de l'image lisse que me renvoyais ta silhouette. Dire que cette robe rouge te mettait en valeur serait un euphémisme irrespectueux de ta personne. Tu étais à tomber, sincèrement et purement. Le ton cru et mordant de ta robe contrastait parfaitement avec ta peau aussi blanche qu'une statue de déesse antique. Tu sais, ce genre de statue dont la beauté restera à jamais gravée dans une pierre pour le reste de l'humanité. Pour ma part, tu resteras toujours gravée dans mon âme pour le reste de ma maigre vie.

Tu m'as demandée de ta voix la plus grave ce que je faisais là, et pourquoi je ne profitais pas de la soirée. J'ai souri en avalant ma salive. Je t'ai par la suite retournais la question, heureuse de pouvoir t'entendre rire un peu. Le geste qui ne me quittera jamais fut celui qui précéda ton jeté de fin de cigarette dans mon jardin. Celui qui engrangea le plus grand bordel que mon coeur et ma tête aient connu à ce jour.

Tu as tourné la tête dans ma direction.

J'ai su immédiatement. C'était si réel, si profond et ça l'avait toujours été. Devant mes yeux, pendant plus de trois ans. Comment avais-je fait pour ne pas le remarquer ? Comment avais-tu fait pour le conserver aussi longtemps ? Ne prends pas la peine de répondre, s'il-te-plaît. Je le sais déjà.

Dans l'ambre aux reflets émeraude, se cachait une âme que je me promettais d'aimer, soigneusement. Et dans tes mains, tu tenais enfin mon coeur de femme battant dans une symphonie propre à ce que l'on appelait communément et sans vergogne : l'amour. Alors maintenant que tu sais – approximativement bien entendu, je ne sais pas correctement utiliser le langage écrit – les sentiments qui m'ont assaillis quand tu m'as vraiment regardé, cette nuit, j'aimerais te reposer cette question : _p_ _ourquoi ?_

 _Pourquoi ?_ Pour quoi… Pourquoi exactement c'était arrivé, pour quoi quelqu'un avait réalisé cette chose.

La compréhension du monde m'avait toujours été interdite depuis bien des années, et je n'y faisais jamais réellement attention, le destin, le hasard, la vie, la mort, ok. Tout ça, ce n'était pas pour ma compréhension, ce n'était qu'une livraison pour mon esprit, pour qu'un jour, _ce_ jour, je puisse enfin tenter d'en approcher la connaissance insensée et brûlante.

Ce jour précis.

Le 20 juin 2012, j'ai compris une tonne de chose. Par exemple, j'ai compris que lancer une invitation sur les réseaux sociaux se soldait souvent par une maison et une décoration démolie, j'ai aussi compris que les mélanges d'alcool différent dans un seul et même verre n'était pas une bonne solution. Mais le principal, c'est que j'ai compris que je t'aimais depuis bientôt trois ans.

Mais aujourd'hui, je ne comprends pas _pourquoi ?_

Tu ne m'as pas répondu la première fois, alors j'ose secrètement espérer que tu puisses le faire dans les semaines qui vont suivre.

Avec tout l'amour que je te porte, Chère âme, je te prie de me répondre.

À ma chère et belle âme, l'objet qui agrippe mon coeur.

 _De New-York, le 14 octobre 2012_


	4. Partie IV

_**\- The Night We Met, Lettre N°4 :  
**_

 _LETTRE 4  
_

 _De Rachel à son âme_

 _À Yale, Chambre numéro 6, dortoir 3_

Aujourd'hui, il pleut.

On est dimanche. Kurt est parti écumer les boutiques en compagnie de Santana et de Blaine. Ils m'ont proposé de venir à de nombreuses – trop nombreuses, si tu veux mon avis – reprises, mais j'ai refusé poliment. J'ai même osé prétexter un mal de tête ainsi qu'un mal de gorge. Tu me connais assez bien maintenant pour savoir que je déteste sincèrement mentir, ça m'a coûté trois ans de bonheur alors je ne devrais plus le faire. Mais je n'ai pas eu le choix, je voulais me retrouver un peu seule avec toi.

Sache tout d'abord que tu m'as manquée. C'est important pour moi comme pour toi, de le noter. J'espère que ça l'est.

J'ai reçu de nouvelles infos sur toi ces derniers jours : tu aurais remporté un concours de photographie de paysage. Je suis si fière de toi, tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je le suis ! D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas vraiment si tu t'en souviens, ce n'est peut-être qu'anecdotique pour ton esprit, mais lors du bal de promo – après la magistrale claque que tu m'as administrée – je t'ai dit sans contre-façon que tu étais la plus jolie fille que j'avais pu rencontrer, mais que tu étais bien plus que ça. Tu te l'ai prouvé à toi-même et je suis tellement fière !

J'ai des nouvelles aussi pour toi, si tu acceptes de les lires : Brody m'a demandé de sortir avec lui. Je lui ai répondu sans ciller que j'avais déjà quelqu'un, mais que j'apprécierais sincèrement que l'on puisse rester amis, il a accepter sans broncher, souriant même. Je me débrouille un peu mieux en danse, même si j'ai bien compris que je ne devrais compter que sur ma voix pour atteindre les sommets. Kurt s'est remis avec Blaine. Santana flirt avec une serveuse dont j'ai oublié le nom, pardonne-moi…

Bien.

Bien.

Bien.

C'est tout ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ai beau essayer de trouver autee chose, une info croustillante à te mettre sous la dent, rien ne me viens à l'esprit. Tant pis. Et j'espère t'avoir, pour l'espace d'un instant seulement, intéressée.

J'aimerais encore, maintenant, te faire part de mon rêve. Il revient souvent, de plus en plus souvent je dois l'admettre. Et dans un certain sens que je n'arrive pas à comprendre, cela me plaît dangereusement. Parce-que, dans la nuit, je revis _cette_ nuit-la à tes côtés et c'est l'un des plus beaux cadeaux que tu ai pu me laisser. Je revis toujours la même scène, tu sais l'instant où je sors fébrile dehors ? L'instant où Finn déchire le tableau… L'instant où j'entends ta voix enrouée mais toujours aussi suave me surprendre sur ma gauche. J'en tremblerais presque actuellement, mais je n'ai pas suffisamment de force pour le faire. Et puis mon écriture risquerait d'être encore plus saccagée alors je préfère directement me concentrer sur toi, te tournant vers moi, ta robe rouge autant fissurée qu'auparavant.

Je ne sais pas si cela s'est réellement passé ou si c'est juste mon inconscient qui se joue de moi, mais j'ai rêvais avoir aperçu une larme. J'ai cru t'aoir vu essayer de l'effacer en me souriant

Mais elle est restée en suspension un instant encore avant de frapper le sol de sa marque indélibile. Une seule. Tu avais toujours était solitaire dans ton mal-être, maintenant que j'y repense. Mais c'était peut-être juste mon inconscient car dans mes souvenirs, rien ne me ramène à cette larme. J'ai beau me forcer pour y retomber je ne croise aucune marque salées tracées sur ta joue droite, seulement un sourire chaleureux.

Je me souviens par contre que c'était la première fois que tu me souriais ainsi, avec la plus simple volonté du monde, avec la plus pure insouciance de ton existence, avec l'amour le plus impensable que j'ai pu croiser. Encore aujourd'hui, je me demande comment j'ai pu gâcher ces trois années… Mais je ne devrais pas y repenser, toi non plus, profitons simplement de _cette nuit-la._

Dans un mélange de panique mal-cachée, de maladresse non-connue et de passion enfin engagée, j'ai déballé un long discours sur le pourquoi du comment Finn pouvait – quelque-fois - être un idiot fini qui n'est pas capable de contrôler ses mouvements quand il a bu un verre de trop. J'ai aussi laissé échapper un '' _**Tu es magnifique… Comme toujours. Mais… Mais… Je crois que ce soir tu l'es encore plus que toujours. ''**_. Tu m'as souri une seconde fois avec un amour pure. Puis j'ai repris mon discours en suggérant que la prochaine fois, je ne laisserais pas Puck s'occuper de lancer les invitations… Et j'ai laissé couler un _**'' Pourquoi quand tu souris cette fossette**_ _ **s**_ _ **e dévoile ? ''.**_ Tu m'as répondu en ricanant, amoureusement me dit mon inconscient, amoureusement me souffle mon souvenir.

Ce sourire me manque, tu sais ? Oui. Je suis sûre que tu le sais, mais je tiens à te le dire de vive voix – ou de vive écriture si tu préfères - : ton sourire me manque, ma chère.

Il pleut dehors.

Je dois te laisser maintenant.

Ma tendresse t'accompagne dans ton quotidien bien préservé, et n'oublie pas mon âme : je ne sais toujours pas _pourquoi,_ et ton sourire me manque plus que tout.

À cette nuit que je ne pourrais laisser l'oublie emporter.

 _De New-York, le 29 octobre 2012_


	5. Partie V

_**\- The Night We Met, Lettre N°5 :  
**_

 _LETTRE 5_

 _De Rachel à son âme_

 _À Yale, Chambre numéro 6, dortoir 3_

Je m'ennuie. Tous les jours je m'ennuie. Les cours de danse sont devenues lassant, les cours de théâtre se répètent indéfiniment, les cours de chant continu de débattre sur les bases du métier. Donc, oui, je m'ennuie à mourir maintenant. Kurt n'arrête pas de me dire que c'est parce que je n'y met pas assez du miens, que je ne fais pas suffisamment d'effort pour m'en sortir.

Je fais des efforts. Je t'écris le plus souvent possible et j'essaye de ne rien oublier.

Santana sort avec la serveuse dont je t'ai parlé l'autre fois. Je connais son nom maintenant, elle s'appelle Dani. Je suis contente pour elle, cela lui permet enfin de passer à autre chose. Mais elle veut aussi que je passe à autre chose, que je trouve quelqu'un '' pourquoi tu n'accepterais pas de sortir avec Brody ? Il est gentil et il est mignon en plus de tout ! '', c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit hier soir avant que je ne parte dormir.

Je ne veux pas sortir avec Brody, c'est juste un ami pour moi, et je ne veux pas passer à autre chose, je préfère me confier à ton corps pour m'en sortir seule. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, j'ai juste besoin de toi. Un besoin irrationnel de tout te confier me hante jour et nuit alors je préfère t'en parler maintenant : J'y arrives pas. Rester moi-même et laisser paraître une image correcte aux autres, j'y arrives plus. Sans toi. Ils veulent tous que je rigole plus fort qu'avant, ils veulent absolument me voir chanter à longueur de journée, ils veulent que je danse en faisant le ménage, ils veulent me voir sourire comme avant. Même Santana m'exaspère à souhaiter me voir débiter mes anciens monologues barbant. J'en ai toujours eu conscience, mais toi, sincèrement, tu les appréciais ces monologues barbants, n'est-ce pas mon âme ?

J'en ai rien à foutre, c'est ce que j'aurai aimé lui répondre tout à l'heure. Mais je n'ai pas ton courage, alors j'ai juste baissé le regard pour l'encrer sur mes mains qui s'amusaient à s'embêter. Des fois, je me demande ce que cela ferait de te tenir la main dans la rue. Puis je me fais à l'idée, enfin j'essaye.

Si je devais te donner un résumé concret de ce que je fais sans toi à mes côtés ce serait le suivant : j'essaye juste de faire de mon mieux.

Donc, en conclusion, je ne veux plus sourire comme avant, comme avec toi. Rien de tous ces minuscules détails qui créait mon image ne m'intéresse à présent. Je veux juste me retrouver de nouveau dans tes bras.

 _Je te jure que tu es toute ma vie._

J'ai l'impression de traverser une sorte de cauchemar. Le matin je me lève et la première chose qui me frappe c'est que tu n'es pas avec moi. Comme disait ma grand-mère, le café n'a plus le même goût. Le midi je mange en repensant à tes blagues nulles qui venaient contrarier ma passion pour les fruits. Le soir je t'écoute chanter, parler.

La nuit je rêve de cette nuit là. Toujours la même, toujours la même situation. Cela ne me dérange aucunement, loin de là.

Hier soir tu te tenais toujours là, sur la terrasse, le sourire fendu d'une odeur tranchante, le regard pétillant d'une tristesse que j'étais la seule à percevoir au quotidien, les mains timide dans le vide. Cette fois, je les ai regardées avec une attention toute particulière, tes mains. Jamais, auparavant, je n'avais réellement prêter un semblant de regard à tes phalanges, mais maintenant que je le faisais – enfin dans mon rêve -, je remarquais à quel point le piano était fait pour toi, et seulement pour toi mon ange.

Quand je pense qu'un instant j'ai espéré vaincre ton talent… j'étais vraiment stupide.

Tes mains étaient soudainement devenues plus intéressantes que le reste de la soirée ou encore que ton visage ( ne t'inquiète pas, je l'aime toujours autant ce visage d'ange. ) L'une se balançait soigneusement contre ton flanc droit, l'autre restait dans le vide. Ton index jouait joyeusement avec la bague que tu portais sur ton majeur. Je m'étais toujours demandé si tu portais cette bague comme ça, ou s'il y avait une signification…

Tu ne me l'as toujours pas révélée. J'espère que tu le feras bientôt.

Tu m'avais alors posé une question. Question qui m'avait légèrement prise au dépourvue : _**'' Tu veux danser ? ''**_ Je t'avais longuement fixé, espérant trouver une marque d'humour. Mais non. Tu étais aussi sérieuse que lors des cours de théâtre.

Je ne vais pas te cacher le fait que j'avais rougi inconsciemment.

Dans un encombrement de battement, j'avais finalement accepté, pourquoi… ? Parce que j'avais compris.

J'espère que tu te souviens encore de cette danse, ma Chère âme.

 _De New-York, le 2 novembre, 2012_


	6. Partie VI

_**\- The Night We Met, Lettre N°6 :  
**_

 _LETTRE 6_

 _De Rachel à sa Chère âme_

 _À Yale, chambre numéro 6, dortoir 3_

Mes sincères salutations, mon âme.

Je suis toujours mes cours et je m'améliore de jour en jour, d'après Cassandra. Kurt est fier de moi. Santana doit sûrement l'être aussi. Mais tout ça, on s'en fout.

Toi, tu es ce qui me rend fière au quotidien, cela me suffit amplement. Et je continue de rêver, j'espère que tu es heureuse d'apprendre que je ne t'oublie sous aucun prêtext, même dans mon sommeil...

Je ne crois pas t'en avoir parlé, la dernière fois. En tout cas, je ne m'en souviens plus vraiment. Dans mon rêve comme dans mon souvenir, il y a un moment précis qui continue de me hanter. Le moment où mon pied à toucher les planches en bois de la terrasse. C'est ce moment dont je souhaite te parler aujourd'hui. Tu sais, je crois bien qu'à l'instant-là, j'ai su que quelque chose avait changé. J'ai tout de suite eu ce ressenti.

Je me rappelle de ma maison d'enfance et des fameux orages qui venaient assez souvent frapper Lima. Un jour – je ne devais pas avoir plus de dix ans si mes souvenirs sont corrects -, la foudre a frappée l'arbre qui trônait dans mon jardin. Je me souviens encore du clic qui avait résonné dans l'air, c'était un peu comme le bruit d'un vieil interrupteur. Le tonnerre avait craqué dans le ciel et la foudre s'était abattue. Il fallait plisser les yeux pour ne pas être aveuglée. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il s'est réellement passé, mais autour de moi, j'avais senti l'air devenir presque suffoquant. Mes cheveux s'étaient hérissés instantanément, ma poitrine s'était oppressée et ma peau avait vibré.

Quand je t'ai vu, quand j'ai constaté ta présence, le même phénomène s'est produit : le clic a sonné dans un écho contagieux dans mon crâne, le craquement du tonnerre ici s'apparentait à ta prise de parole, l'abattement brillait sur ton visage. J'étais aveuglée par ta beauté soudaine. L'air s'était lourdement réchauffé, comme brûlant d'un quelque chose de différent. Mes petits cheveux s'étaient hérissés, ma poitrine s'était contractée et ma peau bouillonnait. Oui, mon sentiment s'était finalement dévoilé comme une raison. Cette nuit allait être différente. Tu le savais aussi bien que moi quand tu m'as demandé si je souhaitais danser. J'avais accepté. J'aimais par-dessus tout le changement. Tu en étais un, notre relation était une divergence que je m'accordais à aimer.

Le salon était encore légèrement blindé, moins qu'avant, mais bien plus que dans mon habituel quotidien lassant.

Tu ne pouvais pas stopper ce qui allait se passer, tu ne voulais pas stopper ce qui allait venir. Moi non plus, je dois te le confesser aujourd'hui. On a commencé à danser, l'une éloignée de l'autre. On se fixait, oui, mais on s'amusait surtout à ne pas trop tanguer sur le côté. Toi, tu tenais beaucoup mieux que moi la vodka. J'étais jalouse.

Puis il y a eu cette fameuse chanson. Tu sais, celle dont tu étais littéralement tombée amoureuse en deuxièmes années, **_'' C'est de loin ma chanson préférée, Rachel ''_** , que tu m'avais avouée au détour d'une conversation stupide dans la cafétéria. J'avais acquiescé en retenant le titre, seulement le titre, pas l'artiste, tu ne l'avais pas cité.

 _The Night We Met._

Cela semblait nous correspondre. Cela nous correspond et nous colle parfaitement, maintenant que j'ai le temps d'y repenser. Je te confie un autre secret : c'est de loin ma chanson préférée.

Une note après l'autre.

Dans mon esprit, je ne comprenais pas. Une seule chose frappait mon coeur, comment puis-je te prouver mon amour, maintenant que j'en ai conscience ?

Tu n'avais pas réellement pris compte de mes débats intérieurs, tu avais juste souri. Tu avais ce genre de sourire à toutes épreuves, ce genre de sourire qui pouvait me convaincre de te suivre jusqu'au bout du monde.

Bien évidemment, il était bien trop tard pour parcourir le monde pour en arriver à sa fin, alors tu m'as simplement guidée plus près de ce qui me faisait à présent rêver. Tu avais fait un pas sur ta gauche. Tu m'avais guidée dans un petit coin plus calme, cependant, il était toujours adjacent à la piste de danse improvisé avais simplement marché. Les autres lycéens bourrés s'échappaient de ton destin en deux rangs bien distinct. Moi, je nageais laborieusement, suffoquant presque dans la mer humaine. Si j'avais su. Si seulement j'avais anticipé, j'aurais plongé, je me serais noyée avec toi, quitte à ne plus remonter à la surface.

Je te jure que je l'aurai fait, pour toi, ma Chère et si précieuse âme perdue.

Les choeurs avaient alors débutés. On était là, toi souriante, un peu éméchée. Moi indécise, en pleine réflexion, les bras ballants le long du corps. Bordel, qu'est-ce que j'étais censé faire ? Dit moi, je t'en supplie mon âme…

C'était alors à la batterie de résonner dans un tempo un peu plus marqué.

 _I am not the only traveler_

 _Who has not repaid his debt_

Une main en trop-plein de confiance a attrapé la mienne tremblante d'une timidité inconnue. Tu m'avais souri en baissant le regard comme soudainement légèrement gênée. Je te fixais toujours, hypnotisée, mes sourcils froncés. Tu avais agrippé dans un geste plus nerveux la seconde camarade orpheline et apeurée. Tu m'avais réconforté par ce geste et j'avais osé faire un pas en avant.

 _I've been searching for a trail to follow again_

Ce pas scella mon destin au tien. J'en suis certaine. Toi aussi, tu l'es. Je ne regrette toujours pas, si tu veux tout savoir de cette nuit.

 _Take me back to the night we met_

Tu avais de ton côté simplement relevé le regard ambré de douceur pure.

Cela m'a bloqué la cage thoracique dans un orage inconscient, lancinant, oppressant, impatient, colérique, apaisé. J'avais réellement compris. J'avais alors souri, puis osé faire un autre pas certain pour me retrouver presque collée à toi, mon âme.

Serrant un peu plus ton emprise, tu avais décidé de t'engager dans un slow en ma compagnie. Tu avais bien sûr compris à ton tour, et tu n'avais pas manqué de ricaner. Un sourire que je décrirai comme étant niai avait pris place. J'aimais tant t'entendre rire, mon âme. Je peux encore me souvenir avec une exactitude mordante de douleur ton épiderme contre la mienne. Ta douceur contre mon dos légèrement dénudé. Ta chaleur contre ma hanche.

Je t'en prie, explique-moi pourquoi je ne l'avais pas compris plutôt ?

À ton être, à ton âme, à mon âme.

 _De New-York, le 12 novembre 2012._


	7. Partie VII

_**\- The Night We Met, Lettre N°7 :**_

 _LETTRE 7_

 _De Rachel à son âme perdue_

 _À Yale, Chambre numéro 6, Dortoir 3_

Je t'aime.

Voilà, c'est écrit, noir sur blanc, je t'aime à m'essouffler de peur.

L'amour est un sentiment bien stupide, je sais, pas besoin de me le rappeler. Je l'ai compris tout comme toi. Peut-être trop tard, j'y peux rien c'est juste arrivé. Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver, sache-le. Je te hais pour cela. Mais j'y peux rien, je t'aime mon âme.

J'avais pensé quelque chose de similaire quand tu m'avais entraînée dans ton cœur.

J'avais aussi immédiatement pensé que habituellement, ce n'était pas sensible d'une bonté transcendante. Habituellement, je n'étais pas aussitôt envahi d'apaisement. Habituellement, tu n'étais pas une cavalière d'un soir, c'est vrai. Habituellement, je n'avais pas réellement le temps de me concentrer sur le tambourinement d'un être, je devais déjà m'occuper d'esquiver les pieds maladroits d'un autre. Tu n'étais pas aussi traître que Finn. J'étais heureuse de l'apprendre mon âme.

La danse continuait.

 _ **And then I can tell myself** _

_**What the hell I'm supposed to do**_

 _ **And then I can tell myself**_

 _ **Not to ride along with you**_

J'aurais mieux fait d'écouter ce gars.

Je t'aime.

Ton souffle contre mon oreille m'en avait longuement dissuadé. J'avais souri dans ton cou. Je ne sais pas vraiment si un jour tu t'étais permise de l'apprendre, donc je tiens à te le dire maintenant : j'avais souri d'un bonheur sans pareil, d'un bonheur souverain même, merci Chère âme.

L'espace autour de nous s'était estompé. Les plus déchirés traînaient aux alentours de ce qu'ils pensaient être les toilettes – mais qui, finalement, s'était trouvée être la chambre de mes pères -, les jeunes qui n'étaient pas en couple et qui désespéraient impuissant de trouver l'amour avait fini par conquérir dans un élan de courage, les bouteilles presque vides. Il ne restait plus que des couples, et un amour.

Le nôtre, si tu souhaites ma précision infaillible.

Mes mains tremblantes maintenaient ton corps bouillonnant contre le mien. J'avais peut-être peur que tu ne disparaisses de mon esprit, ou peut-être que je voulais simplement vaincre ce pré-sentiment angoissant. Ou/et je ne voulais juste pas que tu t'évapores, pas si vite, me répétais-je. J'étais bien conne. Je t'aimais trop violemment pour être encore saine d'esprit. Toi, tu m'aimais tout autant.

Tu continuais ton susurre mortel.

 _ **I had all and then most of you, some and now none of you**_

 _ **Take me back to the night we met**_

 _ **I don't know what I'm supposed to do, haunted by the ghost of you**_

 _ **Oh take me back to the night we met**_

J'étais véritablement et purement tombée amoureuse de toi en cet instant, plus aucun doutes n'avaient alors osés se dresser dans mon coeur affolé. J'avais tellement compris, je t'aimais vraiment. Notre amour était donc né sous des étoiles contraires.

L'instant est douloureux mais prodigieux à rappeler. Toutes les secondes, je le ressens aujourd'hui.

Une flèche empoissonnée, deux cœurs transpercés dans un laps de temps identique. Je m'en veux encore de t'aimer.

À l'entrée fracassante suit la douleur immonde et dévastatrice qui vous glace le sang. Vous n'y croyez pas, je n'y croyais pas. La douleur laisse place à une petite voix insupportable qui vous trahit aussi vite que la catastrophe imminente. Une douleur de bonheur en soi. Vous sentez alors la fameuse flèche s'enfoncer lentement, presque fièrement. Vous vous laissez emporter dans une panique soudaine. Vous comprenez.

Si elle reste encrée, tout va bien. Vous aimez. Si par malheurs, elle s'arrache…

Mais tout allait bien, elle ne bougeait pas, je t'aimais. Tu m'aimais, je pouvais le discernais dans le simple appel de ta cage thoracique.

 _ **When the night was full of terror**_

 _ **And your eyes were filled with tears**_

 _ **When you had not touched me yet**_

 _ **Oh take me back to the night we met**_

La chanson allait toucher à sa fin, je le percevais dans ton pas devenu limpidement lent. La peur m'attendait comme près du piano. Alors sans réellement comprendre, j'avais décidé de mon destin. Et tu m'avais suivi dans cette folie en t'écartant précautionneusement de quelques centimètres. Suffisamment, pour que je puisse sentir tes pupilles s'écarteler d'une impatience inhabituelle.

On se souriait. On savait pertinemment ce qui allait arriver. On était heureuse de pouvoir enfin le vivre, on était bien heureuse de le partager cet amour, on était heureuse d'avoir enfin compris de quoi il s'agissait depuis le début. Notre relation avait toujours été si différente de toutes les autres.

Ce baiser pouvait donc en témoigner, merci mon âme.

 _ **I had all and then most of you, some and now none of you**_

 _ **Take me back to the night we met**_

 _ **I don't know what I'm supposed to do, haunted by the ghost of you**_

 _ **Oh take me back to the night we met**_

Tes yeux lumineux braqués sur les miens, j'en étais tellement fière, heureuse. Je me sentais vivante, sûrement. Puis, tu les as baissés, commençant imperceptiblement à ta mordiller la lèvre intérieure. Je ne te mentirais pas en t'avouant que cela m'a fait peur. Avec Finn c'était vibrant d'excitation et d'impatience mal cachée. Avec toi, c'était merveilleux, naturel et doux.

J'avais posé une main sur ta joue droite pendant que les nuages s'effilochaient dans le ciel et que la lune brillait au travers. J'avais ouvert les yeux, comme pour me rendre compte d'une réalité bien trop souvent rêvée. Tu étais avec moi, j'étais avec toi. C'était vrai. De plus près, ta peau était blanche comme neige, tes cheveux étaient de l'or fin, soulignant ton visage avec une passion telle, que j'aurais pu en rougir. Je suppose bien aujourd'hui que nous n'étions pas les premières à tomber amoureuse sur cette musique.

C'était notre premier baisé.

Tu avais fini par tanguer sur un côté, ouvrant brusquement les yeux, tu t'étais raccrochée à ma nuque. Je t'avais maintenu calmement, voire joueuse dans mes bras. Je rigolais dans notre passion. Tu m'avais juste mordillé la lèvre en terme de vengeance. C'était une sorte de supplice également merveilleux.

 _ **Oh take me back to the night we met.**_

Une autre chanson prenait place. Un autre baisé s'insinuait dans nos veines sur un tempo bien plus marqué qu'auparavant. Je t'aimais, toi aussi. Qu'aurais-je bien plus supplié de plus ?

J'aurais pu supplier n'importe qui en vérité…

À ton être, à ton âme, à notre premier baisé, je t'aime.

 _De New-York, le 29 novembre 2012._


	8. Partie VIII

_**\- The Night We Met, Lettre N°8 :**_

 _LETTRE 8_

 _De Rachel à son âme_

 _À Yale, Chambre numéro 6, Dortoir 3_

J'ai quitté NYADA.

Cette nouvelle doit sûrement te surprendre. Je me surprend moi-même à te l'écrire car ici, à l'appartement, les autres n'en ont toujours pas connaissance. Je ne sais pas encore comment leur annoncer cela, mais j'ai une bonne raison. Laisse-moi t'expliquer. J'ai passé des dizaines d'auditions, et j'ai été retenu dans celle qui me tenais le plus à cœur : Funny Girl. Après une semaine de débat et d'auditions supplémentaire, ils m'ont donné le rôle de Fanny Brice. Il n'y aucune certitude quant à la réussite de ce show.

Je ne pouvais pas concilier cours et comédie musicale. J'ai fait un choix risqué, je sais, mais l'espoir fait vivre.

Pour l'instant, je prétends être malade, une petite angine. Kurt ne se doute de rien, Santana s'en souci peu. Brody m'envoie toujours des messages, mais je ne réponds plus, j'en ai plus vraiment la force. Je préfère te répondre.

Ton premier semestre va bientôt se terminer et j'ai cru comprendre que tu étais dans les premiers de l'école. Je suis si fière de toi mon âme. Aussi fière que le soir où tu as accepté de garder ta main dans la mienne pour sortir un peu dehors, aux alentours de minuit, le 20 juin 2012. J'avais longtemps hésité à faire ma soirée sur le terrain, mais la météo m'en avait dissuadé. J'étais soudainement heureuse.

Debout, ta main dans la mienne, tu m'avais désigné le ciel, souriante à t'en décrocher la mâchoire.

J'avais pensé te dire que tu étais belle sous ce ciel fatigué et menaçant, mais je n'avais rien dit, trop subjugué par les premières gouttes d'eau sifflant l'air autour de nous.

Tu m'entraînais soudainement à ta suite pour t'arrêter brusquement en plein milieu de mon allée. L'herbe auparavant verte était alors d'un noir d'encre, ton visage aussi doux et harmonieux que le ciel. Je pouvais discerner sans une faute précise l'eau crépité sur nos peaux, je peux toujours l'entendre dans mes rêves.

 **« J'ai embrassé Rachel Berry ! J'ai embrassé une étoile ! »** Criais-tu alors que je tentais simplement de ne pas tomber.

Tu avais peut-être un peu trop bu pour crier cette information aussi fort, mais j'appréciais cet usage de l'alcool dans ton organisme. J'étais tellement heureuse de t'entendre crier, rire… Je t'aimais d'autant plus.

Sous la pluie, à cet instant précis, tu semblais rayonner. Moi, j'étais simplement figée, les bras ballants, mon rire s'évaporant. Une fossette s'était creusée sur ton visage aux yeux clos. Tes cheveux étaient détachés et en bataille, certains se collant à ton front. J'avais été tellement occupée à te dévisager que je n'avais prêté aucune attention à ta main dans la mienne, de nouveau.

Je te dévoile une nouvelle fois un secret certain : même aujourd'hui, enfermée dans ma chambre, je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui m'a prit. Mais j'en suis fière.

Lentement et portée par l'ambiance, j'avais dompté un courage inconnu en laissant mon index se balader sur ton visage. J'avais pris mon temps pour en esquisser les contours, je les connais par cœur à présent.

Tu m'avais soudainement saisi par l'épaule.

 **« Regarde ! »**

J'avais manqué la chute de Noah dans ma maison, mais je pouvais toujours discerner par la fenêtre de la cuisine Mercedes l'engueuler. Toi, tu rigolais à ce constat. Je te suivais s'en vraiment me rendre compte de notre soudaine proximité.

Tu avais fini par m'étreindre, j'acceptais avec passion cette initiative, te soutenant dans tes pas chancelants. Mais cela ne semblait pas te suffire, ce n'était pas assez pour nous deux. Tu nouais solidement tes mains autour de mon cou – je ne comprenais pas -, et tu m'escaladais alors. Dans un soubresaut, j'avais failli nous faire chuter, mais par je ne sais quelle magie, j'avais tenu. Tu refermais solidement tes jambes autour de mes hanches.

 **« C'est fantastique ! »** T'écrias-tu encore le visage tourné au ciel.

Ce fut une sorte de déluge quand l'averse s'intensifia. J'acceptais tout en venant t'embrasser dans une frénésie envieuse de ta passion. Tu me répondais dans ce même élan, souriante et joueuse. Je t'aimais encore un peu plus.

Tu avais mis fin à cette passion en t'écartant de quelques centimètres.

 **« J'ai quelque chose à te dire. »**

Tu parlais à voix basse, j'étais soudainement perdue dans ton observation.

 **« Quoi ? »**

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, mais j'ai la certitude que mon cœur a commencé à se fendre à cet instant. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une connerie, qu'une franche partie de rigolade, et que, en vérité, tout ça n'était qu'un jeu pour toi. J'étais stupide, excuse-moi pour cela.

 **« Je t'aime, peut-être trop, mais je t'aime. »**

Oui, j'avais pleuré. Tu m'avais de nouveau embrassée. Je t'avais doucement reposé. Et de nouveau embrassée. J'aurais dû te retenir plus longtemps mon âme. J'aurais t'embrasser à en perdre des doses conséquentes d'oxygène en plus, j'aurais dû éviter à Sam de nous séparer en ricanant.

Tu m'avais fait la bise, comme soudainement timide, le blond dans ton dos, t'attendant.

 **« Je vais devoir y aller. »**

Je t'ai encore embrassée avant de te laisser t'écarter définitivement, cependant, ma main, prise d'une soudaine panique n'osait pas s'enfuir de la tienne. Ton pouce avait joué quelques secondes avec ma paume.

 **« Ma mère risque de me tuer si je ne rentre pas à l'heure qu'elle m'a donnée ! »**

J'ai rigolé en ta compagnie. Sam entrait dans sa voiture non loin, je pouvais entendre la porte claquer. Je le détestais pour cela. Mais comment pouvais-je lui en vouloir ? Quand j'y repense aujourd'hui, je sais parfaitement que ce n'était pas sa faute. Le seul garçon sobre. Sam… il portait bien son nom ce soir-là.

Je l'entendais siffloter. Toi, tu me fixais, les cheveux trempés, les yeux papillonnant et la peau frémissante. Je t'avais donné ma veste en jean. Tu m'avais embrassé de la manière la plus tendre tout en relâchant ma main.

Grimpante d'une démarche toujours aussi féline et naturelle dans sa voiture, tu m'avais regardé une dernière fois. Je t'aimais. Tu m'aimais. Je le voyais dans ce regard d'ambre aux reflets émeraude. Nous avions de nombreuses heures heureuses devant nous.

Je t'aime mon âme, tu le sais tout aussi bien que moi.

Mais avant que je ne te laisse à tes réflexions ma chère, je souhaiterais savoir une chose : ta mère, t'aurait-elle tuée pour ton retard ou aurait-elle laissé le destin s'en occuper ?

 _Pourquoi m'avoir fait ça ?  
_

Je t'ai emprunté le temps d'une nuit, je t'ai eu le temps d'une soirée, je souhaite à présent te garder pour l'éternité, ma terrible et douloureuse âme-sœur.

 _De New-York, le 5 décembre 2012._


	9. Partie IX

**Hey, je vous présente la dernière partie de cette simple et rapide histoire. J'espère sincèremment qu'elle vous aura plu. N'hésitez surtout pas à me partager vos avis, bonne soirée :)  
**

 _ **\- The Night We Met, Lettre N°9 :  
**_

 _LETTRE 9_

 _De Rachel à son âme_

 _À Yale, Chambre numéro 6, dortoir 3_

Je me suis réveillée dans une sueur froide, dans un embryon de dévastation et dans une peur incontrôlable. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé, ou peut-être que si, j'en sais foutrement rien… Bordel.

Il est bientôt cinq heures du matin, dehors, il pleut. New-York peut avoir ces désavantages parfois, mais je m'y plais un peu.

Maintenant, je t'écris après bientôt un mois d'absence, je suis indigne de toi.

Alors je m'excuse avec le coeur le plus pur pour ce mois sans nouvelles. Comprends-moi mon âme, je n'ai pas eu un seul instant à moi, je dois constamment m'entraîner, danser, chanter, jouer la comédie devant un metteur en scène exécrable, mais qui croit sûrement dans ce que les autres nomme mon talent. Je donne tout ce que j'ai pour réussir, je vends mon esprit au plus offrant pour te rendre fière.

Enfin bref. Il faut que je t'informe que Kurt m'a giflé avant de me prendre dans ses bras quand je lui ai annoncé que je quittais l'école. Santana a haussé un sourcil avant de soupirer et de me prendre à son tour dans les bras. Un effort inconfortable pour elle, je te l'assure.

Je crois savoir ce qui ne va pas dans la vie que je mène, enfin : tu me manques.

La seule chose que j'oserais te soumettre à présent, ce sont mes restes de sentiments. Sache que si j'avais encore un coeur, je le laisserais continuellement compresser le tien. Tu me l'as arraché, souviens-toi si tu le peux. Force toi si tu en as envie, mais je t'en supplie, souviens-toi de cette tragédie.

Moi, je n'aime pas tant que ça m'en souvenir, tu sais ? Bien sûr que tu en as conscience… Je te hais pour cela. Je te hais, un peu, juste suffisamment pour t'aimer encore plus. Illogique comme toujours.

Illogique comme le froid frappant mon épiderme brouillée de ton absence. J'étais restée une bonne dizaine de minutes sous la pluie, les bras ballants et un sourire placardé sur le visage. J'espérais peut-être apercevoir Sam faire demi-tour pour que tu viennes te jeter dans mes bras, encore une dernière fois. J'avais espéré, longtemps, et j'avais éternué. Je venais tout juste de choper un rhume, je devais retourner à l'intérieur.

Noah avait fini par s'endormir sur la table de ma cuisine, Mercedes rigolait en lui dessinant des choses sur le visage, Kurt filmait, Blaine mangeait des chips. Il restait quelques jeunes dans mon salon, dansant fièrement sur une chanson sans paroles. Finn ronflait tranquillement sur mon canapé, Santana embrassait de manière incontrôlable sa petite-amie, je rougissais en grimpant les marches. Je n'avais plus la force de tenir debout, de toute façon, le désastre du salon était déjà pitoyable, alors à quoi bon tenter de le réparer ? J'hésitais entre éclater d'une joie inconsolable ou me fondre dans un mutisme sourd en pensant à mes pères, rentrant le lendemain matin à dix heures pile. Pas d'avance ni de retard. J'étais dans ce que tu pouvais appeler un « Précipice sans fond connu… Enfin un beau merdier quoi. »

J'étais dans un beau merdier.

J'avais froid. Je pensais que tu devais être au chaud dans ma veste. Je me consolais en fermant les yeux. Je me confortais en te revoyant dans ta robe, souriante comme jamais auparavant. Je t'aimais à distance, imaginant nos retrouvailles du lendemain après-midi – j'espérais secrètement que tu me rendrais, toujours souriante à tant décrocher la mâchoire, ma veste en jean. Je me promettais de t'embrasser de nouveau.

Rien ne s'était passé comme prévue, tu m'avais toujours dit que dans la vie, rien ne se passe comme prévue. Je te hais. Pourquoi ? Dis-moi donc pourquoi ?

Je ne sais plus exactement comme mon réveil s'est passé, dans mes souvenirs, c'est une main mordante de froid qui me ramène, dans la réalité, il s'agirait plus d'une main paniquée. Je n'ai qu'une certitude honteuse : j'aurais tout donner pour ne jamais revenir.

Mercedes Pleurait. Kurt peinait à garder son calme. Finn ronflait toujours dans le salon. Noah était au téléphone. Mike et Tina avaient disparu, les autres jeunes aussi. J'entendais Santana frapper des objets au hasard, Brittany la suppliant de se calmer.

J'avais mal au crâne, mais je souriais en repensant à notre danse. Je fronçais les sourcils en me levant.

 _«_ **C'est-c'est, Quinn. »** Qu'elle m'avait dit avant de fondre une nouvelle fois en larmes.

Kurt l'a encerclé, comme pour la protégée, mais il était aussi fêlé qu'elle en cet instant.

J'avais mal au crâne.

J'avais fermé les yeux.

Je ne pouvais pas tomber. Toi non plus. Nous étions invincibles. J'avais les lignes inscrites dans mon crâne démolit, rien ne pouvait me blesser les yeux fermés. Rien ne pouvait m'atteindre à part les battements de ton cœur peut-être.

La première chose censée, la première foutue chose censée qui avait décidé de me briser était la suivante : je te hais du plus profond de mon être.

Rien ne pouvait me blesser quand j'avais les yeux fermés.

Rien ne me blesserait, j'aurais les yeux fermés. Toi aussi.

Je voulais juste passer du temps avec toi. Tu ne le souhaitais plus maintenant.

Je te hais tellement.

Je te hais toujours mon âme pour ton acte.

Mes parents sont arrivés une demi-heure plus tard. Ils ne m'ont pas engueulé, au contraire, ils m'ont pris dans leur bras. Je gardais les sourcils froncés, le regard dans le vide, fixant la cour vide de ta présence et de ta robe trempée.

Tu me manquais soudainement.

Tout me revenait par saccade de flash brûlant, dévastateur.

Je pensais juste que tu étais parti, loin… Los Angeles, tu avais toujours rêvé d'y aller. Tu étais parti là-bas, sans moi. Mes pères m'avaient forcée à m'asseoir. Je gardais mon cœur fermé, mon esprit fermé, mon âme emprisonnée avec la tienne.

 **« C'est Quinn, Rach',** avait dit papa H, déposant une main sur mon épaule. **C'est… Rach', c'est Quinn. Et Sam. »**

J'étais un robot.

Je crois que c'est à cet instant que j'avais remarqué que tout le monde avait quitté les lieux, même Finn qui avait pour habitude de rester dormir dans le canapé toute l'après-midi. D'ailleurs, ça ne m'étonne pas que je me souvienne encore de cela : dans ce genre de moment, on voit tout et on retient tout. Je le sais d'expérience maintenant. J'aurais préféré ne pas le savoir, c'est vrai, tu as raison.

J'avais entrouvert un œil.

 **« Elle est blessée ? C'est grave ? »**

Je n'avais même pas pensé à Sam, non, je n'avais que ton prénom, que ton corps, que ton humour en tête. Je n'avais pas laissé le temps à mon père de répondre : « Elle est à St-Jame's ? Oui, sûrement, c'est l'hôpital le plus proche. On devrait déjà être parti ! »

Oui, St-James était bien l'hôpital le plus proche de notre ancien quartier, mais bien entendu, ce n'était pas là-bas que tu souhaitais m'amener…

 **« Ma puce…** c'était la voix de papa L cette fois, j'avais compris que c'était grave. **Tu dois te préparer à un terrible choc. »**

Il m'avait pris l'autre épaule, délicatement. Mes yeux brûlaient déjà.

 **« C'est si grave que ça papa ? Elle est gravement blessée ? »**

C'était bien la première fois que je le voyais à la limite de pleurer. J'avais ouvert les yeux, éblouis, piégée dans les phares d'une voiture sans frein.

 **« Ton amie est morte, Rach'. Je suis tellement désolé. »**

Il était désolé. Simplement désolé.

Les deux m'avaient lâchée les épaules.

 **« Non, elle n'est pas morte. »** j'en étais si convaincue.

En y repensant, je possédais la voix d'une personne énonçant un fait brut, véridique et sans fausseté. Je n'avais jamais était certaine de toute ma vie mon âme, je te le jures à genoux avec toute la vie que je possède toujours.

Je m'étais levée, mécaniquement avant de m'approcher du mur qui faisait face à l'entrée. J'y avais posé mon front, tournant le dos à mes paternels.

 **« Non. »**

Je m'étais frappé la tête, assez fort pour faire trembler une image de moi enfant, un micro à la main. **« Non. »** J'avais de nouveau frappé ce putain de mur. Le cadre s'était décroché.

Le bras qu'avait attrapé papa H était mou, comme désarticulé.

 **« Rachel, ne fais pas ça. »**

J'avais de nouveau cogné. **« Non. »** et encore **« Non ! »**

Ils m'ont tout les deux écartée du mur pour me prendre dans leur bras. La marque rouge qui barrait mon front suintait d'une colère sourde et d'une tristesse nouvelle. Je te hais.

Si tu veux mon avis, j'aurai dû refuser. Mais j'ai accepté de les suivre, pour moi, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Non.

Non.

Non.

J'avais toujours aimé les fleurs, mais ce matin-là, leur odeur me dégoûtait avec un tel soin que j'aurais pu vomir mes tripes sur la moquette rouges. Je me souviendrais toujours de la musique d'orgue, pas plus haute que ton murmure.

La pièce était emplie de quelques personnes, dont notre groupe. Ta mère était au fond de la pièce, avec son ex-mari. C'était bien la première fois que je les voyais dans les bras l'un de l'autre. J'avais compris, enfin, la gravité de la situation. _ **« Non. »**_

 **« Je veux la voir, maintenant.**

 **\- Non, Rachel, pas encore,** m'avait répondu papa H. **Il faut qu'on attendre encore un peu… Juste le temps qu'ils la rendent présenta… »**

Je savais ce qu'il allait dire. Papa L lui avait frappé l'épaule pour le faire taire.

J'avais traversé le salon de présentation, où une vieille dame attendait sa dernière apparition publique dans un cercueil d'acajou. Ce n'était pas réel, non, ça ne l'était pas. Cela ne pouvait pas l'être. Mon front me faisait souffrir. Je savais où j'allais, je sentais ton âme me supplier de me stopper.

Mes pères s'étaient précipités à ma suite, accompagnés de Santana.

Mon cri avait résonné. Jamais, jamais je ne m'étais pensé capable de produire ce genre de son strident, glaçant. On aurait dit le vent qui hurle dehors pendant les tempêtes d'hiver. Mais en cent fois pire. C'était ce qui ressemblait le plus à un hurlement de damnée, c'était ce qui ressemble le plus à la perte d'une âme-sœur si tu veux mon avis.

 _J'ai froid. Aide-moi…_

Je ne sais toujours pas par quel moyen je l'ai su, mais à Lima, un accident de voiture n'est rien d'autre qu'un murmure entre petites vieilles au supermarché du coin.

À à peine cinq kilomètres de ma petite fête se trouvait un vieux fermier du nom de George Barton. Il sortait de son champ, une remorque emplit de maïs attachée à son vieux tracteur. Il venait tout juste de terminer d'ensiler son champ, l'ensileuse était arrêtée au milieu du champ. Il était célibataire, gentil et surtout « pépileptique » comme il aimait souvent me le dire quand je le croisais dans les tribunes du stade. Même si, s'empressait-il toujours de rajouter, le Docteur lui avait prescrit des pilules parfaites pour prévenir ses crises.

Peut-être bien que ces pilules étaient parfaites, peut-être bien qu'aujourd'hui encore, j'ai la terrible envie de le frapper… Enfin bref, toujours est-il qu'il avait fait une crise au volant de son vieux tracteur ce jour-là.

Le virage que Sam avait emprunté était serré, traître et qui avait déjà été le théâtre d'accident mortel.

Il ne le savait pas, il venait tout juste d'emménager en ville. Toi, tu lui faisais confiance, serrant – peut-être – ma veste en jean dans tes doigts de porcelaine.

Tu avais serré si fort ma veste que, quand je t'avais revu, la seule chose que tu semblais gardé à cœur de protégé était cette putain de veste. Il te manquait un bras. Toute ta beauté avait été arrachée en un instant. Bordel, c'est tellement fragile, la beauté…

Je t'aime.

Et, j'aimerais te faire part de quelque chose maintenant : tu sais, j'ai connu cette douleur. Celle qui te bousille l'âme, qui t'irradie d'une mort cérébrale, celle qui t'abandonne. Seule. Au milieu des autres, au milieu de rien, perdue.

J'ai ressenti la flèche, s'extirper dans un craquas soudain. Le sang, la peur. Ces deux choses se sont mélangeait avant de couler le long de mon corps. La pointe s'était alors retirée aussi vite qu'elle n'était pas entrée, au centre d'un cœur en manque d'un quelque-chose.

Tu me manquais à l'instant même où j'avais entendu Mercedes marmonner ton prénom en pleure, dans ma petite chambre à l'étoile d'or.

Tu m'avais décroché le cœur.

Je t'ai par la suite insulté d'hypocrite. Comment pouvais-tu, comment osais-tu m'abandonner à nouveau. Je n'y croyais qu'à moitié, parfois pas du tout, parfois beaucoup trop. Mais sache que, dans une frénésie stupide, je t'ai insultée, d'hypocrite, de menteuse, de sale garce froide et sans foutu cœur, de monstre antipathique… de bien trop de surnoms immondes qui me dégoûtent encore aujourd'hui. Ils me hantent eux aussi.

Mais comment avais-tu simplement eu l'idée de m'abandonner loin d'une âme jumelle ? Hypocrite que tu pouvais être. Hypocrite que je peux encore être de t'aimer.

Putain que je t'aime, putain que tu me manques. Je te hais, sincèrement et purement, je te hais.

Je te hais.

JE TE HAIS.

 _ **« QUINN LUCY FABRAY, JE TE HAIS DE M'AVOIR ABANDONNÉE ! »**_

Mais je t'aime et te pardonne de cela, car, dans un sens, ce n'était pas ta faute.

Alors sache mon âme sœur que je t'aimerais encore quand j'expirerais, mais dernières bouffées d'air sur mon lit de mort, sache que je ne peux penser à l'idée d'aller quelque part d'autre, cela m'est insupportable par bien des moyens… je t'aime tellement, pourquoi… pourquoi m'avoir fait ça… je t'en supplie.

Je t'en supplie, explique-moi, bordel explique moi !

JE T'AIME… et je te hais. Je t'aime. Je t'aime.

Tu me manques.

À mon âme nommée Quinn Lucy Fabray. Tu me manques du matin au soir, dans un sommeil profond comme en pleine représentation. Tu me manques. Ma première à Broadway, ce soir, je te la dédicacerai avec un cœur d'ange éteinte. Les prochaines, je te les offrirais éternellement.

Oh, et… je t'ai réservé une place, au premier rang, au siège numéro vingt. Celui du milieu, celui du centre. Tu sais, celui que tu m'avais promis d'occuper lors de ma grande première. J'espère t'y voir. Je l'ai réservé pour l'année.

Je te laisse enfin tranquille, Quinn.

Je t'aime, à ce soir, mon âme.

 _De New-York, le 12 décembre 2012._


End file.
